Roots
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Drake Mallard has always been able to hide his guise as Darkwing Duck very well. But what happens when he is asked to take part in a bit of a witness protection assignment? Will he be able to keep his secret, or will the world discover his secret identity
1. The Dark and Stormy Night

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Be kind folks, this is my first Darkwing story in a LOOOOOONG time. I haven't written a DWD Canon story since . . . . . geesh, I don't KNOW how long it's been! Also, this is a working title, and subject to change. Titles are not my strong suit._

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night (sounds like the beginning of a Charlie Brown story, doesn't it?) Rain pounded against the greenhouse windows. A strong wind was whistling through the night. The crashing thunder was close to deafening, and the flashing lightning was practically blinding. Bushroot normally liked the rain, but he didn't care much for these violent thunderstorms, especially when they sounded like they were going to blow the windows out of the greenhouse any minute. Bushroot had always hated thunderstorms, ever since he was a kid. This storm was no exception. But for some reason, this storm was different. Bushroot felt like something was going to happen.

Bushroot walked along the greenhouse, watering some of his plant pals. As he refilled his watering can, the door suddenly burst open, and a puff of crimson smoke appeared in the doorway. When the smoke cleared, there was a duck, wearing a yellow jacket, red hat, and black mask and cape. He looked positively menacing.

"D-D-D-Darkwing Duck!" Bushroot stammered, and dove underneath a nearby table. The yellow jacketed duck walked over to the table, grabbed Bushroot by the neck, and pulled him out.

"I'm not Darkwing Duck, rutabaga brain!" he shouted, throwing Bushroot to the floor. "I'm Negaduck! Darkwing Duck's evil twin!"

"Evil twin?" Bushroot repeated. He stared at Negaduck for a long time, and then gulped.

"Uhh, h-how do I know you're not really Darkwing Duck?" he asked.

From what seemed like out of nowhere, Negaduck pulled out a chainsaw, and began revving it up.

"Yahhh!" Bushroot shouted, ducking underneath the table again. Negaduck took his chainsaw, and sliced the table in half, then he sliced those halves in half, and those halves and half, and so on and so on, until the table was reduced to sawdust and toothpicks.

"Convinced?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bushroot said, gulping nervously. "I'm convinced all right!"

"Now that we've got _that_ out of the way," Negaduck said, throwing his chainsaw aside. "Let's get down to business. I'm putting together a little team. A team of the most dangerous criminals in St. Canard. You and your plant powers are perfect for the team."

"They are? I am?"

"You got it."

"Well, aaahhhh, see, I'm not . . . . I mean, I don't think . . . . well, the thing is, I . . . ."

"Let me put it to you another way, Bush Breath. If you're in, everything will be fine, and we'll rule St. Canard. But if you're out . . . . ."

Negaduck picked up his chainsaw, revved it up, and began severing every last one of the plants in the greenhouse. Bushroot just looked on, too stunned to move.

"Are you in, or are you out?" Negaduck asked, holding up the buzzing chainsaw. To add to the creepiness of the whole thing, thunder crashed and lightning flashed right after Negaduck had asked the question.

"Uhhh . . . ." Bushroot said, nervously. "I g-g-guess I'm in."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Negaduck said, laughing maniacally. "Now come on! We've got work to do!"

Bushroot gulped, and followed Negaduck out of the greenhouse.

Within days, Negaduck had formed the entire Fearsome Five. The Liquidator had been pretty easy to convince. He was a born sleaze-bucket, willing to do anything to make a fast buck, even if it meant breaking the law. He pretty much joined up willingly. Megavolt and Quackerjack had joined pretty willingly as well. Of course, the both of them were a couple of french fries short of a Happy Meal. Negaduck could probably tell them to dress in drag and do the hula, and they'd do it, no questions asked. Negaduck had a huge influence over the four of them. His chainsaw. Bushroot was terrified of Negaduck. He knew Megavolt, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator were afraid of him as well (and that alone was something Bushroot couldn't believe, considering he was made entirely of water, and Negaduck's chainsaw wouldn't hurt him in the least).

It had been a long time since that violent summer thunderstorm when Negaduck first approached Bushroot. He didn't particularly like being a member of the Fearsome Five. As a matter of fact, whenever the Five met up with Darkwing Duck, he'd usually cower, unless Negaduck ordered him to do something. But Bushroot would rather run away than fight. There were times when the others even wondered _why_ Bushroot was on the team to begin with! If Negaduck hadn't needed his plant powers, he wouldn't have even bothered.

Late one night, Bushroot sat down, and contemplated his life of crime, which all started the day he turned himself into a mutant plant creature. His first crime was to seek revenge on two fellow research scientists, Dr. Larson and Dr. Gary, who tormented him endlessly. Most of his other crimes really dealt more with funding his experiments. Only when he was a member of the Fearsome Five was when he committed major crimes.

Bushroot weighed his options. He was tired of his life of crime. He was tired of Negaduck. He was tired of the Fearsome Five. There was only one thing to do in this case, though he knew, if Negaduck ever found out, he'd be compost. But he felt he had to do it.

Bushroot was going to turn himself in.


	2. Meeting at SHUSH

The next morning was a Saturday. The sun rose over the Mallard household. Drake was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, enjoying the quiet. The quiet lasted for about a nanosecond. All of a sudden, loud rock music came blaring from the second floor. Surprised, Drake ended up ripping the newspaper in half, and spilling his coffee on the floor.

"GOSALYN!" he screamed up the stairs to his nine-year-old daughter. However, Gosalyn didn't hear him.

Drake went up the stairs, fighting against the strange wind, caused by Gosalyn's boombox. Gosalyn didn't even notice when Drake opened the door to her bedroom. Ultimately, the music grew louder, and Drake was blown away by it. Literally. The blast from the boombox when he opened the door blew him straight into the wall on the opposite end of the hallway. Drake managed to pull himself off the wall, and went back to Gosalyn's room. He made it (barely), and pushed the stop button on Gosalyn's boombox. Gosalyn turned around, and glared at her father.

"Hey!" she shouted. "I was listening to that!"

"A little loud, don't you think?" Drake asked. "Listen, young lady, you're not the only one in this house, you know!"

"Awww, come on, Dad!"

"I don't mind that you listen to this head pounding music, but keep it down! Some of us would like to keep our hearing, thank you very much."

_BRRRRIIIING! BRRRRIIIING!_

"Oh great," Drake groaned, digging his finger in his ear (or the spot where his ear would have been, if he even _had_ ears). "Now my ears are ringing!"

"Dad, it's the phone," Gosalyn said.

"Oh," Drake said, and then he started down the stairs. "I knew that."

"Yeah right," Gosalyn mumbled, shutting her bedroom door, and turning on her boombox, but, for the sake of argument (and to avoid getting grounded), she turned the volume down.

Back downstairs, Drake picked up the phone.

"Mallard residence," he said. "Who? Uhhh . . . . well . . . . . ahem. You want to see _me_, Drake Mallard, today at noon? Uhh, well . . . . I . . . uhhh, I don't think that's . . . . oh, yes, yes I _am_ familiar with Darkwing Duck. Well . . . . errrm . . . . you need to meet with both of us, eh? Uhh, well . . . . sorry, but I have another appointment today at noon, but . . . . oh, I'm sure Darkwing Duck can fill me in, I mean, he and I . . . . you wouldn't believe how close we are, heh, heh, heh. Eeeehhhh."

Drake hung up the phone, and groaned. His friend, Launchpad McQuack, heard Drake's end of the conversation.

"What's going on, DW?" he asked.

"This is really weird," Drake said. "That was J. Gander Hooter on the phone. SHUSH wants to meet with both Darkwing Duck _and_ Drake Mallard."

"Is that why you told them you have another appointment?"

"Yep. I can't be in two places at once, you know. Come on, LP. Let's head to SHUSH central and find out what's going on."

Drake and Launchpad sat down in their chairs, and Drake pounded his "Basil of Baker Street" statue with his fist. The chairs began turning in circles, and when they stopped, Drake and Launchpad were gone.

Meanwhile, in the offices of SHUSH, director J. Gander Hooter was sitting at his desk. Standing beside him was SHUSH's chief agent, Grizzlikoff. Grizzlikoff wasn't particularly happy (like he ever is).

"He is late," the Russian grizzly said. "Vhy for is he alvays comink in late?"

"Patients, Grizzlikoff," J. Gander said. "Darkwing will be here."

"Vhy for ve alvays haff to wait for Darkving Duck? He is not agent of SHUSH! He never does anythink by the book! Vhy for you alvays call on him?"

Before J. Gander could answer, a puff of blue smoke filled the room.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" a voice shouted, as the blue smoke began to disperse. "I am the needle in the haystack of crime! I am Darkwiiiiiiing Duck!"

(Forgive that one, it's hard to come up with Darkwing's intro lines)

"Can't you ever use door?!" Grizzlikoff shouted, waving the smoke out of his face.

"Well, yeah," Darkwing said, shrugging. "But this way's more dramatic."

"Oy vey," Grizzlikoff groaned, and he began to mutter in Russian. No one in the room spoke a lick of Russian, so they had no idea what he was saying (though Darkwing had a pretty darn good feeling what he was saying wouldn't be allowed on a kid's show).

"Sheesh, Grizz, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Darkwing asked. Then he turned to J. Gander. "What dastardly, demented evil doer is doing evil in our fair city as we speak?"

"Nothing like that, Darkwing," J. Gander said. "I _had_ hoped someone else would be here, a Mr. Drake Mallard, but he was unable to make it. You see, this really concerns him more than you."

"I see," Darkwing said, though he was incredibly confused. "So, what is it do you need Drake Mallard for?"

"Vitness protection," Grizzlikoff said.

"Vitness protection?" Darkwing asked. "And . . . just what exactly do you need Drake Mallard to do for this vitness . . . . I mean witness protection program that I can't possibly handle?"

"I vill make list," Grizzlikoff mumbled. Darkwing shot him a glare, and turned back to J. Gander.

"We did some research on our SHUSH computer," J. Gander replied. "We were looking for the safest place possible, and our computers showed that the home of Drake Mallard is quite possibly the safest in all of St. Canard."

"Is he so sure about that?" Launchpad asked.

"Shhh!" Darkwing hissed, smacking his sidekick in the head before he could say anything else. "Well, J. Gander, if that's what you want, then, I'll notify Drake Mallard right away. Though I still don't know why you called me in on the case to begin with."

"I am vonderink same thing," Grizzlikoff said.

"Agent Grizzlikoff, would you please bring in the witness in question?" J. Gander asked, ignoring Grizzlikoff's comment. Grizzlikoff left the room. Darkwing and Launchpad exchanged glances for a moment. Moments later, Grizzlikoff returned with the witness in question, and Darkwing's jaw nearly made a dent in the floor. He suddenly whipped out his gas gun, and aimed it for the figure standing next to Grizzlikoff, a mutant plant duck.

"Freeze, you felonious flora!" he shouted. "One false move, Bushroot, and you'll be whiffing weed killer!"

"Hey! W-w-watch where you point that thing!" Bushroot shouted, trying to hide behind Grizzlikoff. "You could hurt somebody!"

"Darkwing, calm down," J. Gander said. "Last night, Dr. Bushroot turned himself in."

"You what?" Darkwing asked, staring at Bushroot like he couldn't believe it.

"It's true," Bushroot said. "I want to give up being a criminal."

"Careful, J. Gander," Darkwing said, raising his gas gun. "It could be a trick! I wouldn't trust this vile veggie even more than I'd trust Bonnie and Clyde!"

"You mean Herb's cousins from Fresno?" Launchpad asked, a little confused.

"Launchpad, why don't you wait for me outside?" Darkwing asked, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sure, DW," Launchpad said, as he left the room.

"I'm telling the truth," Bushroot said. "I'm tired of being a criminal. I never was much of one anyway. You know that. Negaduck wanted me in the Fearsome Five because of my power over plants. I really want to turn over a new leaf."

"And does Negaduck know you want to . . . . . go straight?" Darkwing asked. He was unable to bring himself to use that awful pun Bushroot had just used.

"No," Bushroot said. "None of them know. I don't know what I can do to get you to believe me, Darkwing, but really, I _do_ want to go straight."

Darkwing sighed, and put away his gas gun.

"All right, J. Gander," he said, grudgingly. "I'll do it. But I won't like it."


	3. Relocating

Darkwing skulked out of the offices of SHUSH, and climbed onto the Ratcatcher. Launchpad was sitting in the sidecar, and looked at him.

"I can't believe I took this case," Darkwing mumbled as he put on his helmet. "Come on, LP. We've got to get back to the house before J. Gander and Grizzlikoff can get there with Bushroot!"

"Gee, this is kinda like when we ended up with Tuskernini in that Adopt-A-Con program," Launchpad said.

"Right. And I'm not going to let my guard down around Bushroot."

"But what if he really _does_ want to go straight, DW?"

"It was the same with Tuskernini, LP. I don't believe a word of Bushy's story. It could be a trick!"

Darkwing and Launchpad drove up to Darkwing Tower, hidden in the Audobon Bay Bridge. Within minutes, the chairs in the living room of the Mallard house began spinning around. Gosalyn was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She glanced over at the chairs spinning, and then went back to the TV.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "Hi Launchpad."

Launchpad and Darkwing (who was out of his costume, and now back to his guise as Drake Mallard) got out of the chairs, and went over to the couch. Drake flopped down next to his daughter, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Gos, whatever happens this afternoon," he said. "No matter how weird it seems, just go with it. I'll explain it later."

"Okay . . . . " Gosalyn said, wondering what the heck her father was talking about. She was going to get that answer sooner than she expected. There was a knock on the door.

"Well, here goes nothing," Drake said, getting up. He opened the door, and there was J. Gander Hooter, Grizzlikoff, and Bushroot standing there.

"Mr. Drake Mallard, I presume?" J. Gander asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you, gentlemen?" Drake asked (as if he didn't know).

"I spoke to you over the phone this morning, about a meeting with us, and Darkwing Duck."

"Oh yes, yes, you did. Yes, Darkwing Duck called a few minutes ago, saying something about a . . . . witness protection . . . . thing."

"Allow me to introduce to you Dr. Bushroot. You may be familiar with his record."

"All too familiar," Drake mumbled under his breath.

"In anycase," J. Gander continued. "Dr. Bushroot wishes to go straight. He wants to give up his life of crime."

"I'm turning over a new leaf, so to speak," Bushroot said. Then he laughed. "A little plant humor there."

"Very little," Drake muttered again.

"Dr. Bushroot has also agreed to help us capture the rest of the Fearsome Five," J. Gander continued. "But we needed to relocate him to a place where Negaduck and the others would never think to look for him."

"And your house came up on SHUSH computers as beink in the safest neighborhood of St. Canard," Grizzlikoff said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that one, Grizz," Drake mumbled.

"Vhat did you say?" Grizzlikoff asked, giving Drake a funny look.

"Nothing," Drake said, quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Well, Mr. Mallard," J. Gander said. "We'll leave Dr. Bushroot in your hands. If you have any problems, you can call on Darkwing Duck."

"Oh, I'll do just that all right," Drake said, as J. Gander and Grizzlikoff left. Once they were gone, Drake stepped back, and allowed Bushroot to walk into his house. Bushroot walked in, and just stood there. He didn't quite know what to say, or do. Drake didn't quite know what to say, either, so he went to the living room. Bushroot followed. When Gosalyn saw them, she looked right at her dad, and said,

"Dad! What are you, nuts?!"

"Gosalyn, remember what I said earlier?" Drake asked. "Just go with it, and I'll explain later."

Gosalyn gave her father a weird look, and then turned to Launchpad. Launchpad just shrugged. Bushroot looked over at both of them.

"Hey, aren't you Darkwing Duck's sidekick?" he asked Launchpad. Then he turned to Gosalyn. "And you're that little girl I've seen around Darkwing a lot, too."

"Uhhh, yeah," Gosalyn said. "I'm, uhhh, president of the Darkwing Duck fan club! I follow him around and stuff because I get all the latest Darkwing news."

"Yeh, and, uhhh, I live here," Launchpad said. "Uhhh, I, uhh, help Drake out, 'cause he's a single parent, you know, and, uhhh . . . . the sidekick thing, I just kinda go out and ride around with Darkwing Duck when he calls."

"Oh," Bushroot said, not quite sure if he understood. Then he cleared his throat. "Uhh, I just want to thank you for letting me stay here, Mr. Mallard. I mean, I know I used to be a criminal and all, but really, I do want to . . . . ."

"Whoa, wait, stop hold it!" Drake shouted, suddenly darting in front of Bushroot before the mutant plant duck could sit in one of the chairs.

"Uhhh, what's wrong?" Bushroot asked, a little nervously. Drake jumped into his chair, and gripped the armrests.

"My chair!" he shouted. "Nobody sits in this chair but me! Capeesh?!"

"Uhhh, yeah, capeesh," Bushroot said, still nervous.

"It's a dad thing," Gosalyn said. Bushroot merely nodded, and went for the other chair. Once more, Drake jumped into it.

"Launchpad's chair!" he shouted. "Nobody sits here but Launchpad!"

"But you're . . . ." Bushroot started. But he backed off when he realized Drake was not only giving him a fierce glare, but growling at him as well.

"My house, my rules," he said, through clenched teeth.

"Uhhh, o-o-okay," Bushroot stammered, beginning to back away. He headed for the sofa, but before he sat down, he looked at Drake, as if he were asking for his approval.

"The sofa is fine," Drake said. "Just stay out of these two chairs, and away from the walls."

Bushroot just sat down on the sofa, feeling a little intimidated at Drake. Launchpad sat down in the other chair, while Gosalyn got up on the sofa, next to Bushroot . . . . . but she didn't get _too_ close.

"So, what made you decide to quit being a criminal?" she asked.

"Well, I thought about my criminal record," Bushroot said with a shrug. "Truthfully, the only major crimes I've ever pulled was when I was a member of the Fearsome Five. I don't really belong in that group. I mean, the other four have done stuff worse than I ever did, and Negaduck just wanted me in the group because of my powers."

"Yeah, I kind of don't think you really belong with them," Launchpad admitted. "I mean, the Liquidator is a born slime ball, even before he became the Liquidator. And Megavolt is just nuts, and Quackerjack is even crazier . . . . and then there's Negaduck . . . ."

"Right," Bushroot said.

"Let me just ask you something, Bushroot," Drake said, going into "Darkwing" mode for a moment. "Just what do you suspect is going to happen when Negaduck finds out you've defected?"

"I'm not really sure," Bushroot said. "All I do know is that it's not going to be pretty."

Bushroot couldn't have been more right. At that very moment, Negaduck was having a meeting with the remaining members of the Fearsome Five.

"All right, you knobs," Negaduck said. "Where is that pollen headed plant?!"

"Beats me," Quackerjack said with a shrug. "I'm not my mutant's keeper!"

"Doesn't he know when I call a meeting of the Fearsome Five, I _want_ the Fearsome Five! Not the Fearsome Four!" Negaduck shouted. "Spill it, Liquidator. Where's Bushroot?!"

"The party you have reached is unavailable," Liquidator said. "Please hang up and try again later."

"Oh brother," Negaduck said. "I've got a good mind to bring you to a boil and turn you into soup! Megavolt, where is he?!"

"Why would I know?" Megavolt asked, with a shrug. Negaduck slapped his hand against his forehead.

"YOU IDIOTS!" he screamed at the top of his voice. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO I PAY YOU FOR?!"

"Uhh, but you _don't_ pay us," Megavolt pointed out.

"SHUT UP, DIM BULB!" Negaduck screamed.

"Shutting up," Megavolt said, taking a few steps backward.

Negaduck walked over to the window, where Bushroot had been planting flowers in a window box. Negaduck yanked a daisy out of the box, and began plucking petals.

"I don't know where that sniveling sapling has gotten to," he said as he plucked. "But if he's done what I think he's done, I'll find him . . . . and then I'll mulch him!"


	4. The Search Is On

Monday morning rolled around. Drake, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Bushroot were all sitting at the kitchen table. Gosalyn was shoveling Sugar Coated Wacky-O's into her mouth. Drake was skimming the morning paper while drinking his morning cup of coffee. Launchpad was sitting there, twiddling his thumbs and whistling a little. Bushroot was just sitting there, nervously drumming his fingers on the table. Other than that, it was pretty quiet. The quiet was broken by a knock on the backdoor.

"I'll get it," Launchpad said, and he got up. He opened the door, and saw Gosalyn's best friend, Honker Muddlefoot, standing there.

"Hiya, Honk-Man," Launchpad said. "Come on in."

"Thanks, Launchpad," Honker said, as he came into the house. He walked into the kitchen.

"Come on, Gosalyn," he said. "Mrs. Wysmann is assigning science project partners today. We don't want to be late."

"Wanna bet?" Gosalyn grumbled. She put her spoon back in her cereal bowl, picked up her backpack from the floor.

"Dad, do I _have_ to go to school?" she asked. "I bet I could learn more about science here than ever at school!"

"Nice try," Drake said.

Gosalyn grumbled, and walked out the back door with Honker. Seconds later, the door flew open, and Honker and Gosalyn reappeared.

"That's . . . . . he's . . . . you've . . . ." Honker stammered nervously.

"Yeah," Gosalyn said. "I know. I'll explain on the way to school."

"Go on, you two," Drake said, waving them off. "You'll be late for school!"

Gosalyn and Honker left. Once they were gone, Drake got up, walked towards the coffee pot, and poured himself another cup.

"So . . . ." Bushroot said, trying to make small talk. "What do you do, Mr. Mallard?"

"Huh?" Drake asked.

"What do you do? Where do you work?"

"Oh. Uhhhh . . . . errrmmm . . . . I'm sort of . . . . in between jobs right now . . . ."

"Oh."

Drake swallowed, and then raced for the door.

"Come on, Launchpad," he said. "Let's . . . . uhhh . . . . . go do something."

"Oh," Launchpad said. "Errr, sure D . . . . Drake. Sure."

And with that, Drake and Launchpad raced out the door. Bushroot sighed, and stared out the kitchen window.

"Alone again," he said. "Naturally."

Elsewhere in St. Canard, Negaduck had called another meeting of the Fearsome Five . . . . . or rather, now the Fearsome Four.

"Here's my plan," he said to them. "We're going to find Bush Breath, and find out what he's up to. Then . . . . . we'll get rid of him like the weed he is!"

"Tired of those pesky weeds?" Liquidator asked. "Then try Negaduck! Guaranteed to make your life weed free!"

"But how are we going to find Bushroot?" Megavolt asked.

"You, Quackerjack, and I will check that greenhouse of his," Negaduck said. "Liquidator, go through the pipes. Check every place in the city, and then some! I want that bush and I want him _now_!"

"Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night stays The Liquidator from the swift completion of Negaduck's orders!" Liquidator shouted, and he dove into a nearby drain in order to begin his search.

Meanwhile, Darkwing and Launchpad were driving around the city in the Ratcatcher, looking for evil doers doing . . . . . well, doing evil. While they were riding around, something on the Ratcatcher started beeping.

"What's that, DW?" Launchpad asked.

"That's my special Darkwing Evil Doer Detector! It's detecting an evil doer doing evil somewhere in St. Canard! Come on, LP! Let's get dangerous!"

Darkwing put the pedal to the metal and sped off in the direction his Evil Doer Detecter was indicating. It led him and Launchpad straight for Bushroot's greenhouse.

"Hey, DW, look at that!" Launchpad shouted. "It's Negaduck, Megavolt, and Quackerjack! Think they're looking for Bushroot?"

"Hmmm, could be," Darkwing said. "Or it could be a trick! But whatever the case, let's get in there!"

As Darkwing and Launchpad were about to jump into action, Negaduck, Megavolt, and Quackerjack were tearing apart the greenhouse. Megavolt was zapping plants right and left, Quackerjack was using two pairs of his toy teeth on them, and Negaduck was slicing and dicing all over the place with his chainsaw.

"We know you're in here Bushy!" Quackerjack called out in a singsong voice. "Come out, come out wherever you aaarrrrrre!"

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" a familiar voice shouted, as a puff of blue smoke appeared in front of a broken window. "I am the aphid who devours your roses! I am Darkwiiiiing Duck!"

"Figures he'd show up," Megavolt grumbled.

"He always has to spoil the fun!" Quackerjack whined.

"Shut up, you two!" Negaduck shouted, turning off his chainsaw for the time being. "Scram, Dipwing! This is between me and the Bush. Wherever the heck he is!"

"Yeah, we're gonna cook some vegetables!" Megavolt shouted. "But how about some fried duck first?"

Megavolt pointed his finger at Darkwing, and shot a volt at his tail feathers.

"Yeeeouuuuuccchhh!" Darkwing shouted.

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo!" Quackerjack laughed, as he unleashed a set of his toy teeth. "It's plaaaayyyytiiiiiime!"

The set of teeth chomped into Darkwing's foot.

"Yowtch!" Darkwing shouted, and he began jumping up and down clutching his foot.

"I'd love to stay," Negaduck said. "But we've got some weeding to do. Pack it in, boys. Bush Breath isn't here!"

Negaduck, Megavolt, and Quackerjack left the greenhouse in shambles. But before they left, Quackerjack unleashed several sets of toy teeth at Darkwing and Launchpad.

"Ouch! Ohch! Eech! Ooch!" Darkwing shouted as the teeth chomped into him. Then he pulled out his gas gun and fired it. A stream of chocolate fudge flew out of it, and the teeth retreated.

"Chocolate fudge?" Launchpad asked.

"Of course," Darkwing said. "This stuff'll give ya monster cavities! You'll be at the dentist 'til the cows come home from the cavities you get from this stuff! Come on, LP. Let's go."

Later in the afternoon, Gosalyn and Honker returned to the Mallard home, with three paper cups filled with potting soil.

"This is got to be the most boring science project in the entire world," Gosalyn grumbled. "Who wants to plant seeds and see how they grow with different kinds of music? Snore city!"

"I don't think that's so bad, Gosalyn," Honker said. "My mom says different types of music can affect the way plants grow."

"I say we ask an expert," Gosalyn said. She and Honker went to the kitchen. Bushroot was standing at the kitchen window, looking outside.

"Hey, Bushroot!" Gosalyn shouted.

"Yipe!" Bushroot shouted, nearly jumping straight to the ceiling.

"What's the matter, nervous?" Gosalyn asked.

"A little," Bushroot admitted. "I'm kind of afraid Negaduck's going to find out where I'm hiding."

"Oh," Gosalyn said. "Well . . . . think you could settle something for us? Does certain types of music affect the growth of plants?"

"Sure it does," Bushroot said. "Especially soft music. Plants don't care much for loud music like that heavy metal stuff."

Gosalyn didn't say anything. She just took one of the cups and put it on the table. Honker had the other two, and set them on the table as well.

"So how do you want to do this?" Honker asked.

"I don't know," Gosalyn said. "I don't know anything about plants!"

"What are you guys doing?" Bushroot asked, walking over.

"It's a project for school," Honker explained. "We're supposed to take these three lima beans and observe their growth, and we're supposed to give two them exactly half an hour of music a day, but it has to be different kinds of music. The third isn't supposed to be exposed to any kind of music."

"Sounds like my kind of project," Bushroot commented.

"It would," Gosalyn said. "Hey, while you're over there, could you get some water for our beans?"

"Sure," Bushroot said. He grabbed a cup from the counter, and filled it with water from the sink. Then he brought it over to the table. He didn't notice a drip in the sink.

And that drip was named The Liquidator. He was investigating the pipes of St. Canard, and he happened upon the sink of the Mallard's household. He watched as Bushroot gave Gosalyn and Honker some tips about their project, and then left to report this to Negaduck. Moments later, he reached his destination.

"Have I got a once in a lifetime offer for you!" Liquidator shouted, coming out of the sink.

"This had better be good," Negaduck growled.

"It is!" Liquidator shouted. "For a limited time only, our fellow Fearsome Fiver can be found in beautiful downtown St. Canard suburbia, at five-three-seven Avian Way! Now's your chance to be the first supervillian on your block to mulch our fine feathered traitor! Don't delay, act now!"

"You know, your advertising spiel gets old after awhile," Megavolt grumbled.

"Five-three-seven Avian Way," Negaduck said. "All right. Here's what we'll do. Megavolt and Quackerjack, go do something to keep Dipwing Dork busy. I don't want the likes of him in my way! Liquidator, you come with me. We've got some pruning to do."


	5. The Kidnapping

Back at the Mallard household, Launchpad and Drake were just returning home after a long day of scouring the city streets for crime.

"It's quiet," Drake said, looking around the house. "Too quiet. I don't like it."

Drake and Launchpad went into the kitchen, and found Gosalyn, Honker, and Bushroot. Bushroot was demonstrating his powers for the kids by having their lima beans grow.

"Way cool!" Gosalyn shouted. "Now what would it look like if we played heavy metal?"

"Like this," Bushroot said. He raised his hand, and lowered it quickly. One of the lima beans shot back underneath the soil. Gosalyn laughed.

"And this is what it would look like if you played electronic music," Bushroot said. He raised his hand again, this time twisting it around a little. The lima bean sprouted and looked somewhat like a Piccasso painting.

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn shouted. "This will get us an A for sure, Honk!"

"Um, shouldn't we be doing this project ourselves, Gosalyn?" Honker asked.

"What are you guys doing in here, anyway?" Drake asked.

"I was just helping the kids with their science project," Bushroot said.

"Helping them? Or doing it for them?" Drake asked, giving Gosalyn a Look.

"Awww, Da-ad!" Gosalyn groaned.

"Now, Gosalyn, you'll never learn anything if someone does the work for you," Drake went on. "Bushroot, get those plants back in there. Gosalyn and Honker will be doing this project themselves."

"Okay, guys, down," Bushroot said, raising his hand, and then lowering it. The sprouts sunk back into the cups. Honker took two of them and left.

"Now, I believe you have homework, little missy," Drake said.

Gosalyn grumbled, and went upstairs. Bushroot took her lima bean and set it on the window sill.

"Now what are you doing?" Drake asked.

"Just giving her bean a little light," Bushroot said. "Plants can't live without light, you know."

"I hope you don't intend on doing this project for her."

"No, I'm just going to help her out with it. A little, at least. I mean, I won't cause her plants to grow or anything like that, just maybe give her a few tips."

Drake just sighed, and left the room. Later that night, an alarm started to go off.

"What the heck is that?!" Bushroot shouted, trying to be heard over the loud ringing.

"Uhhh, I'll go check!" Drake shouted, and he raced out of the room. He and Launchpad jumped into their chairs, and Drake smashed the head of his statue. The chairs spun wildly, and when they stopped, Drake and Launchpad were gone.

Moments later, Darkwing Duck and his trusty sidekick were zooming along the streets of St. Canard on the Ratcatcher, trying to locate the crime source that caused the alarm to go off at the Mallard house. They found it at St. Canard's coffee house chain, Starduck's. Megavolt and Quackerjack were cleaning out the cash register, and then some.

"This place must do great business," Quackerjack said. "These registers are stuffed!" Quackerjack then picked up his doll, Mr. Banana Brain.

"And the mocha banana cream lattes aren't bad, either," he added in Mr. Banana Brain's voice.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" an all too familiar voice shouted. "I am the cup of hot coffee that spills on your lap when you're driving! I am Darkwiiiiiiing Duck!"

"Right on time," Megavolt said. "Care for a cup of coffee, Dorkwing?"

Megavolt pointed his finger at the electric coffee makers. Boiling hot coffee shot out of them, right at Darkwing and Launchpad. Darkwing and Launchpad jumped and dodged.

"Have some coffee yourself, Sparky!" Darkwing shouted, picking up another nearby coffee pot. He threw the coffee onto Megavolt.

"Yaaaaaahhhh!" Megavolt shrieked as he shorted out.

"Now to take care of that cracked clown," Darkwing said.

"Here's something to sink my teeth into!" Quackerjack said, letting loose his toy teeth.

"What is with you and these teeth?" Darkwing asked. One of the sets of teeth jumped into the air, chomping Darkwing's beak.

"YEOUCH!" he shouted.

"It's plaaayyyytiiiiime!" Quackerjack shouted, throwing more of his teeth at Darkwing and Launchpad.

"I don't suppose you have any chocolate fudge left, DW," Launchpad said.

Darkwing just groaned and began pulling toy teeth off him.

"That'll keep 'em busy for a while," Quackerjack said. "Come on, Megs! Let's get out of here!"

"Not until I recharge," Megavolt said, trying to find a socket to plug into.

"Recharge back at the hideout!" Quackerjack shouted. "Not unless you want Darkwing Dipstick to toss your keister in jail!"

Megavolt thought that over, and he and Quackerjack quietly slipped out of the store, with the cash.

In the meantime, Negaduck and the Liquidator arrived at the Mallards' house. The Liquidator snuck underneath the back door, unlocked it, and let Negaduck in. Then the two of them went toward the living room. Bushroot was sitting on the couch, reading a book, not suspecting anything. Negaduck crept over quietly, and grabbed Bushroot from behind, grasping the plant-duck's beak in his hand to prevent him from calling out for help.

"Hiya, Bush Breath," Negaduck said. "Surprised to see us?"

Bushroot managed to pull himself away from Negaduck's grip.

"Negaduck!" he shouted. "H-h-h-how did you . . . ."

"I have my ways, fertilizer face," Negaduck said. "I had a feeling you'd be going straight sooner or later. I don't take kindly to traitors, you know."

"Uhhh, w-w-w-wait a minute, Negaduck!" Bushroot shouted, as he began to back away. "I-I-I was just . . . . . I mean, it was just a trick to . . . . to try and flush out Darkwing Duck's secret identity!"

"Nice try, petal head," Negaduck replied. "But I know you too well. You're too soft! The only reason I ever wanted you in my gang was because of your powers! You'll never amount to anything as a villain! I oughta hack you to pieces here and now! But I'm not going to."

"You're not?"

"Nope. It won't be as much fun. I'd rather make it as slow and as antagonizing as possible."

Negaduck pulled some rope out of his cape. Bushroot took off running into the kitchen, but Negaduck followed him. Quickly, Bushroot waved his hands, and Gosalyn's lima bean sprouted into a large vine, and wrapped itself around Negaduck as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Wait'll I get my hands on you, you . . . . you . . . ." Negaduck shouted, trying to pull the vine off him.

Bushroot took this chance to race up the stairs. He threw open the door to Gosalyn's room, slammed it shut, and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Hey, don't you know how to knock?" Gosalyn asked.

"Shhh!" Bushroot hissed. "Negaduck's downstairs! He's after me!"

"You can run, but you can't hide!" the bubbly voice of the Liquidator called out, as the watery villain seeped from underneath the door.

"Oh no!" Bushroot groaned.

"You back off right now, or I'm gonna call Darkwing Duck!" Gosalyn threatened.

"Beat it, squirt, you bother me," the Liquidator said. "Now, let's see what our lucky contestant has won behind door number two!"

The Liquidator opened the door, and in came Negaduck, holding his trusty chainsaw.

"Yes, our lucky winner receives an all expenses paid trip to eternity!" the Liquidator shouted. "Courtesy of the one, the only Negaduck! At the Hotel Negaduck, weeds check in, but they _don't_ check out!"

"Let's bolt!" Gosalyn shouted, and she and Bushroot raced past Negaduck.

"Don't just stand there, you big drip!" Negaduck yelled at the Liquidator. "After him!"

Both the Liquidator and Negaduck raced down the stairs. They saw Gosalyn and Bushroot heading for the back door. Negaduck took his rope out, twirled it over his head, and threw it, catching Bushroot in the lasso.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, walking over. He took out some more rope and proceeded to tie Bushroot up, when he caught Gosalyn trying to sneak out of the house from the corner of his eye.

"Liquidator! Stop that kid!" he ordered.

"Run, Gosalyn, run!" Bushroot shouted.

"You're not going anywhere!" the Liquidator shouted, blocking the door. He was about to grab Gosalyn, when she ran right through him. Negaduck slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You imbecile!" he yelled.

"Leave her alone, Negaduck!" Bushroot shouted. "She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"That's a very good point," Negaduck said. "And, as a matter of fact, by the time that kid manages to find Darkwing Duck, it'll be too late!"

Negaduck began to cackle maniacally, as he tied a piece of rope around Bushroot's beak. Bushroot writhed around, trying to get himself free, but it was no use. Negaduck hit him in the back of the head as hard as he could, which knocked the plant-duck unconscious.

"Sorry it has to end this way, Bushy," Negaduck said, hoisting the unconscious mutant over his shoulder. "But that's what happens when you try to double cross Negaduck!"

Negaduck and the Liquidator left the house with Bushroot. Both the villains were laughing hysterically.

Back at Starduck's, Darkwing finally managed to get the last of Quackerjack's teeth off him and Launchpad, but the villains were gone.

"Darn! Why me?" Darkwing asked.

"What'll we do now, DW?" Launchpad asked.

"Track them down, of course!" Darkwing shouted. "To the Ratcatcher!"

"Dad! Dad, wait a minute!" Gosalyn shouted, running up to her father.

"Gosalyn! What are you doing out at this hour?!" Darkwing shouted. "And I've told you a million times not to call me 'Dad' in public!"

"Sorry Dad," Gosalyn said, catching her breath. "But . . . . Negaduck . . . . came . . . . to the . . . . house, and he . . . . . kidnapped . . . . Bushroot!"

"He _what_?!" Darkwing shouted. Then he thought it over. "You sure this isn't a trick to lure me into a trap?"

"Positive, Dad," Gosalyn said. There was no one around, so she figured it was okay to refer to Darkwing as "Dad."

"Come on, DW," Launchpad said. "I think Bushroot really _does_ want to give up crime."

"Oh all right," Darkwing said, grudgingly. "Let's go."

Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn climbed aboard the Ratcatcher, and they sped off.

Meanwhile, in the basement of an old, abandoned building, Bushroot, was coming to his senses. He felt groggy and disoriented, and his head was killing him. He shook his head to regain his composure, and found he was tied securely to a chair, and still gagged with that piece of rope. A door opened, and in stepped Negaduck. He had a clock, and what looked like sticks of dynamite in his hands. Megavolt, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator were behind him.

"Good morning, starshine," Negaduck said with a smirk. Then he got down on the floor, and proceeded to tie the dynamite to the chair Bushroot was tied to.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I have in store for you," Negaduck said. "You're familiar with how a time bomb works. Well this is similar. Only instead of explosives, the charges are filled with an industrial strength weed killer, my own mixture."

"Tired of pesky, annoying, aggravating weeds popping up and ruining your life?" Liquidator asked, going into one of his commercial spiels. "Then try the new and improved Negaduck Super Weed Killer! Guaranteed to keep your life weed free! With Negaduck's Super Weed Killer, weeds will never come back!"

"You got it, Licky!" Negaduck shouted, with a laugh. Then he wound up the clock. "At exactly twelve midnight, the alarm will go off, and it will release the weed killer. And then it'll be bye-bye Bushy!"

Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator laughed, and left the room, locking the door behind them.

"Let's get out of here before it blows," Negaduck said. "That weed killer of mine is so strong, it'll kill anything!"

The Fearsome Four left the building. They wanted to find an observatory so they could watch the action from a safe distance.

Bushroot began to panic. The only thing he could hear was the ticking of the clock. He was sure if the weed killer didn't kill him, the anticipation would. He began struggling, at least trying to get the rope on his beak untied so he could call for help. But it was no use. Bushroot hoped that Gosalyn found Darkwing, and that Darkwing would be able to find Negaduck's hideout before the time bomb went off. The way it looked now, Darkwing Duck was his only hope.


	6. Darkwing Duck to the Rescue

Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn were searching all over the city for a sign of Negaduck, Bushroot, or the rest of the Fearsome Five . . . . . or Four (we still haven't figured out what to call Negaduck's gang yet). They checked every single known hang out of the Fearsome Five, but came up with nothing.

"I wish I knew how much time we have," Darkwing said. "But if I know Negaduck, I know we won't have too much time!"

"Hey Dad!" Gosalyn shouted, pointing to a nearby observatory. "Look over there!"

"Strange," Darkwing said, stopping the Ratcatcher. "The observatory's lights are on. They're supposed to be closed at this hour. Let's check this out."

Inside the observatory, Negaduck was chewing out his team.

"You idiots!" he shouted. "How in the world are we going to watch the action when we've locked him in a _windowless_ room?!"

"Minor setback?" Quackerjack suggested, feebly. Negaduck looked ready to strangle him, when a puff of blue smoke filled the room.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" a voice from the smoke shouted. "I am the fuzzy green mold on the loaf of bread of crime! I am Darkwiiiiiiing Duck!"

"The fuzzy green mold on the loaf of bread of crime?" Quackerjack repeated. "I think someone needs a new writer."

"Shut it, Quacker-Jerk," Darkwing said. Then he turned to Negaduck. "Okay, Negaduck, I know you broke into five-three-seven Avian Way! Now where's Bushroot?"

"Like I'd tell you, Dipstick Duck," Negaduck said. "Besides, it's none of your concern! Why should you care about what happens to Bushroot? We both know he's your enemy!"

"True," Darkwing said. "But, being the hero that I am, it is my solemn duty to protect the citizens of St. Canard, whether they be good or evil."

"Enough of this goody-goody saccharine slop!" Negaduck shouted. "I can't afford to let Bush Breath live, not after trying to go straight! You'll never find him. No one will, until midnight. But by then, it will be too late!"

"I have ways of finding these things out, Negsy," Darkwing said. Then he turned to Megavolt, Liquidator, and Quackerjack. He began pacing in front of the three villains, pausing every now and again to look them over. Negaduck stood there and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Negaduck asked. "Interrogating them, or judging a beauty pageant?"

Darkwing said nothing, and quickly grabbed Mr. Banana Brain away from Quackerjack. The demented toy maker gasped, and reached for his doll, but Darkwing tossed it over to Launchpad, and then pulled out his gas gun. There was a propellor blade of sorts attached.

"Now then, Quackerjack," Darkwing said. "Maybe _you'd_ like to answer a few questions."

"What are you going to do to Mr. Banana Brain?" Quackerjack asked, nervously. "Y-y-y-you wouldn't hurt him . . . . . would you?"

"Mmmmmmaybe," Darkwing said, sneakily. "Maybe not."

"I think you're bluffing," Quackerjack said.

"Oh am I?" Darkwing asked. He pulled the trigger on his gun, and the blades began to spin. Darkwing pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, held it up, and dropped it on the whirling blades. The handkerchief was reduced to confetti in seconds.

"Tell us where Bushroot is," Darkwing said. "Or I'll slice and dice your doll into banana pudding!"

"No! No! Anything but that!" Quackerjack wailed. "All right! All right! You win! I'll talk! Negaduck's got Bushroot in the basement of fourteen seventy-five Anitra Avenue!"

"Just one more question," Darkwing said. "What happens at midnight?"

"Negaduck's got a time bomb down there with him," Quackerjack said. "The charges are filled with weed killer, strong enough to kill an elephant!"

"We'd better hurry, Darkwing!" Gosalyn shouted.

"Right," Darkwing said, putting his gas gun back into his cape. "I'll deal with you four later!"

Launchpad dropped Mr. Banana Brain on the floor, and ran out with Darkwing and Gosalyn. The three of them got on the Ratcatcher, and sped for 1475 Anitra Avenue. Quackerjack rushed to the floor, picked up his doll, and held it close.

"Did that big, bad, awful Darkwing Duck hurt you, Mr. Banana Brain?" he asked, in a sort of voice people talked baby-talk in.

"Would you forget about that stupid doll?!" Megavolt shouted. "You just blabbed everything to the enemy!"

"Negaduck, inquiring mind want to know what you're going to do!" Liquidator shouted.

"Nothing," Negaduck said, looking at his watch. "Absolutely nothing. It's almost midnight. If Dorkwing Drip manages to get there before then, he and his fan club will get a whiff of my special weed killer, and they'll all be dead ducks!"

Negaduck began to cackle madly at the thought of destroying his worst enemy, along with Bushroot. This couldn't have worked out better.

Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn arrived at 1475 Anitra Avenue. Darkwing checked his watch, and pulled a gas mask from out of his cape. He put it on, and jumped off the bike, turning to Launchpad and Gosalyn.

"You two stay here!" he shouted. "It's too dangerous, Gosalyn."

"Aw, Da-ad!" Gosalyn groaned.

"Don't 'aw Da-ad!' me, Gosalyn!" Darkwing shouted. "Stay put with Launchpad! You heard what Quackerjack said! That weed killer of Negaduck's is strong enough to kill an elephant, and I've only got one gas mask!"

Gosalyn pouted, but agreed to stay put. For now. Darkwing adjusted his gas mask, ran inside the old house, and down to the basement. He used his patented double flip web kick to break the door down. Bushroot looked up, and saw Darkwing there. Darkwing ran over, and untied the rope from the plant-duck's beak first, and then began untying the rest of the ropes.

"Don't you think you oughta diffuse the bomb first?" Bushroot asked.

"Well, the thing is . . . . heh, heh, I've never actually . . . . diffused one before," Darkwing said, sheepishly.

"Uh oh . . . ." Bushroot said, nervously.

The last three ticks from the second hand moved into position, and the alarm clock went off. Instead of exploding, the charges released some kind of yellow colored gas. Bushroot began to cough violently, and he started feeling dizzy and disoriented. Darkwing could smell the stuff even through his gas mask, but luckily, he was unable to breathe it in.

"Hang in there, Bushy," Darkwing said, as he untied the last knot. "Let's get out of here!"

"I . . . . I . . . . I can't!" Bushroot moaned, as he slumped down in the chair. "Negaduck's got all kinds of . . . . plant poison in this weed killer! It's taking effect faster than it would normally . . . . Darkwing . . . . I . . . . I don't think I can . . . ."

"Oh, come on, Bushroot!" Darkwing shouted, pulling the plant-duck to his feet. But Bushroot was unable to maintain his balance, and he was having trouble staying awake as well. The minute Darkwing got him up, he collapsed.

"Th-thanks for trying, Darkwing," Bushroot said, and then he closed his eyes and loss consciousness.

"Oh boy, I've got to get you out of here now!" Darkwing shouted, and he started to drag Bushroot up the stairs, and out of the house.

"DW! What happened?!" Launchpad shouted, as he and Gosalyn ran over.

"The time bomb went off," Darkwing explained, taking off his gas mask. "Watch him. I'll be right back."

"Gee, I didn't hear any explosion," Launchpad said, as Darkwing raced to the Ratcatcher, and began digging around the side car.

"There wasn't one," Darkwing said. "I thought those things were going to blow sky high and release the weed killer. But they just released the weed killer in gas form. No explosion necessary."

"But what about Bushroot?" Gosalyn asked.

"Stand back!" Darkwing shouted, returning to the scene with an oxygen tank.

"You carry an oxygen tank in the Ratcatcher?" Launchpad asked, a little surprised.

"Never leave home without it," Darkwing said, as he placed the oxygen mask over Bushroot's beak. Then, he turned on the tank, and waited. Moments later, Bushroot slowly opened his eyes, but only about halfway. He saw Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn staring over him, barely.

"I think he's starting to wake up," he heard Launchpad say.

"Boy, he doesn't look so good, does he?" was Gosalyn's response.

"Bushroot, wake up!" Darkwing shouted.

"Ooooh . . . ." Bushroot groaned. Darkwing and Launchpad pulled him into a sitting position.

"Gee, DW, maybe we oughta get him to the hospital," Launchpad said.

"Maybe a tree surgeon would be better, Dad," Gosalyn suggested.

"Did . . . . did she . . . ." Bushroot started, pretty sure he was hearing things.

"Uhhh . . ." Darkwing said.

"She called you . . . . I . . . . I heard her call you . . . ." Bushroot said again.

"I take it you're feeling a little better?" Darkwing asked, ignoring Bushroot's statements.

"Then . . . . if she called you 'Dad' then . . . ." Bushroot started again. "That only means . . . . . you . . . . you're . . . ."

"Oh, poor Bushy, you're delirious!" Darkwing shouted, before Bushroot could finish his sentence. "We'd better rush you to the hospital!"

"Better make it the morgue," a sinister voice said. Then, the foursome heard the sound of a chainsaw revving up. They turned around, and there was Negaduck. Behind him were Megavolt, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator.

"Whuh oh," Darkwing said.

"You'll be needing the morgue when I get through with all of you!" Negaduck shouted, holding up his chainsaw, and laughing maniacally.


	7. A Hot Time In the Old Town Tonight

Negaduck approached the foursome with his chainsaw, but Darkwing quickly whipped out his gas gun.

"Suck gas, evil doer!" he shouted, firing his gas gun. The gas cartridge hit the blade of Negaduck's chainsaw, and knocked it out of his hands.

"All right, Dipwing!" Negaduck shouted. "You asked for it! Men . . . . and I use the term loosely . . . . ATTACK!"

Megavolt took out his electro-gun and started firing it at Darkwing. Darkwing ducked and dodged the blasts of electricity.

"Launchpad! You and Gosalyn get Bushroot to the hospital now!" Darkwing shouted.

Gosalyn grumbled, but helped Launchpad get Bushroot to the Ratcatcher, anyway. Before they could reach it, they were blocked off by Negaduck, holding a bazooka.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yipes!" both Launchpad and Gosalyn shouted in unison.

"Let's see here . . . ." Negaduck said, thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can hit three duckies with one shot?"

"RUN!" Gosalyn shouted, and she, Launchpad, and Bushroot dodged, just as Negaduck fired his bazooka.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Negaduck shouted. He began firing his bazooka non-stop.

"Where's Darkwing Duck when you need him?!" Gosalyn shouted, as she, Launchpad, and Bushroot made it to the Ratcatcher.

"Never mind that," Launchpad said, putting Bushroot into the side car. "We'd better get to the hospital now!"

"Right," Gosalyn said, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle. Launchpad started to drive toward St. Canard General Hospital, when Negaduck hit the Ratcatcher's rear tire with the bazooka. The tire practically disintegrated, and the three passengers were thrown from the motorcycle.

"Ouch!" Launchpad shouted, as he hit the ground.

"Ooof!" Gosalyn groaned, as she smacked directly into Launchpad.

"Ergh!" Bushroot grunted, as he hit the pavement, and skidded a little. Then he leaned up, and held his hand to his head.

"Oooh, my mother told me there'd be days like this," he moaned.

"Don't worry," Negaduck said, coming over. "Once I'm through with you, you won't have any more days like this!"

"Whoa!" Launchpad shouted. "We'd better do something fast!"

"Bushroot, you've got to do something!" Gosalyn shouted.

"I don't know if I can," Bushroot said, still weak from Negaduck's weed killer.

"Well, at least try _some_thing!" Launchpad shouted.

Bushroot groaned, and tried to get a beanstalk to grow out of the ground, so he, Launchpad, and Gosalyn could get up out of Negaduck's range . The best he could do was a small vine. Negaduck merely laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

Bushroot didn't say anything, but he could make this vine work. Using his plant telepathy, he managed to get the vine to wrap around Negaduck's leg. Another vine sprouted out, and wrapped itself around Negaduck's other leg. Then, the vines pulled, and Negaduck ended up flat on his back.

"Ooof!" Negaduck shouted, as he fell to the ground.

"All right, Bushroot!" Launchpad cheered.

"Hey, you can't do that to Negaduck!" Quackerjack shouted. He whipped out one of his exploding pandas (this is a cartoon, folks. It doesn't always _have_ to make sense where they get these things), and tossed it.

"Hit the deck!" Launchpad shouted. He and Gosalyn dove to the ground (Bushroot was already low enough), and the panda landed on the Ratcatcher, blowing it to bits. Launchpad used his body to protect Gosalyn and Bushroot from the pieces of flying metal that was once Darkwing's motorcycle. Darkwing didn't even notice. He was too busy with Megavolt.

"Stand still and fry like a duck!" Megavolt shouted, firing electricity at Darkwing. The Mighty Masked Mallard kept ducking and dodging.

"Is that the best you can do . . . . Sparky!" he teased.

"Don't . . . . call . . . . . me . . . . SPARKY!" Megavolt shouted. He turned his gun up to high, and fired. Darkwing dove to the pavement to get out of the way. Unfortunately, Megavolt's electricity hit the gas tank of the Ratcatcher, and it soon burst into flames.

"Uh oh," Launchpad said. "We'd better scram!"

"Good idea!" Gosalyn shouted. "Come on, Bushroot!"

Launchpad and Gosalyn started running. Bushroot tried to get up, but it was no use. Negaduck's weed killer had drained most of Bushroot's energy, and it took a lot of his strength just to create those vines to trip Negaduck. Gosalyn ran back to him, grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him up.

"Come on, Bushroot!" she shouted. "You know fire will kill you!"

"I . . . . I can't," Bushroot said, weakly.

"You don't want to be charbroiled, do you?"

"Go without me. I'll never make it."

Gosalyn grabbed Bushroot's arm, and tried to pull him out of the line of fire, as it were, when suddenly, a flame blocked her off. She and Bushroot were trapped with no way out. Luckily Launchpad could sense this.

"DW!" he called out.

"What?" Darkwing asked, ducking an oncoming spark from Megavolt. He saw the fire and could barely make out Gosalyn and Bushroot trapped behind it. Worse yet, Megavolt was still on the verge of frying him. Suddenly, he came up with an idea.

"Hey Licky!" he called. "Come and get me big fella!"

"Nine out of ten dentists agree, resistance is futile with The Liquidator!" Liquidator shouted, and flew right toward Darkwing. At the last possible moment, Darkwing ducked, and the Liquidator flew straight into Megavolt.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHH" both villians screamed as Megavolt shorted out.

"Two down, two more to go," Darkwing said. "But first things first!"

Darkwing ran to the fire, and then realized he had no way of stopping it. Too bad he needed Liquidator to short out Megavolt.

"Gosalyn! Bushroot! Can you hear me?!" Darkwing shouted.

"Yeah, we can hear you Da--uhh, _Darkwing_!" Gosalyn shouted. She had to be careful not to call him "Dad" here.

"I'll call nine-one-one, DW!" Launchpad shouted, rushing to a nearby pay phone.

"I wish I had a fire extinguisher," Darkwing said. "And who knows how long it'll take for the fire department to show up. Bushroot! There's only one chance! You've got to use your powers to get you and Gosalyn out of there!"

"Use . . . . my powers," Bushroot said, leaning up. Then he groaned. "I don't think I can . . . ."

"Please, Bushroot!" Darkwing shouted. "You've got to try!"

Bushroot took a deep breath, and concentrated as hard as he could, using all the strength he had left to at least save Gosalyn. A vine popped out from under the ground, and wound itself around Gosalyn's waist.

"Hey! What the . . . ." the nine-year-old asked as she was lifted from the ground, and hoisted over the flames.

"Here she comes, Darkwing!" Bushroot called. The vine arched over the flames, and deposited Gosalyn safely on the ground. Bushroot didn't have enough strength left to bring the vine back and save his own skin. Exhausted from the effort, he passed out. By that time, sirens and lights filled the air.

"Awww, and it was just starting to heat up!" Quackerjack whined.

"I'm outta here!" Negaduck shouted, and he raced away, leaving Megavolt, Liquidator, and Quackerjack to deal with the fire department and the police department.

The fire department got to work putting out the fire while the police handcuffed Quackerjack and Megavolt, and led them to their truck. Another officer soaked up the Liquidator with a sponge and wrung him out inside a water tight jar.

"Drat you, Darkwing Duck!" Quackerjack shouted. "We'll get you next time! Right, Megs?"

"Pardon me, boy, is this the Chattanooga Choo-Choo?" Megavolt sang, still a little dazed from being shorted out. Then, they were taken away.

Once the fire was out, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn ran to Bushroot, who was laying unconscious on the ground. He was a bit singed, but other than that, it appeared the fire hadn't done too much damage to him.

"Bushroot, are you okay?" Darkwing asked. "Say something!"

Bushroot stirred for a moment, and his eyes opened slowly, but only about halfway. He looked up at Darkwing and smiled.

"Th-thanks for trying," he said, a bit hoarsely. "I think . . . . this is . . . ."

"Hey, don't talk like that, Bushroot," Launchpad said. "We'll get you to a hospital, and everything will be fine, right, DW?"

"Right," Darkwing said. "You saved Gosalyn's life, Bushroot. I can't let you die like this!"

"It's too late," Bushroot said, and his eyes started closing. "At least . . . . . no one will find out . . . . your true . . . . identity . . . . Drake . . . . Mallard."

And with that, Bushroot's eyes closed. Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad just stared at the mutant plant duck. Darkwing began shaking him.

"Bushroot! Wake up!" he shouted. "Come on, Bushroot, don't quit on me now!"

"You think he's . . . ." Launchpad said.

"He can't be, can he?" Gosalyn asked.

Darkwing turned his head for a moment, and put his ear (or rather the spot where his ear would have been) against Bushroot's chest, but he didn't hear anything. He stood up, took off his hat, and held it to his chest. He couldn't even look at Launchpad or Gosalyn.

"He is," Darkwing said, grimly. "Bushroot's dead."


	8. Rebirth

It had been almost an hour since the fight with the Fearsome Four. The police eventually caught up with Negaduck and arrested him, after Darkwing told them what had happened. After Negaduck was behind bars, Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn took Bushroot to his greenhouse, and buried him behind the building. Then went back home.

Later, Drake found Gosalyn looking through a gardening book.

"I find it kind of surprising to see you reading that," he said.

"I know," Gosalyn said. "Hey, Dad, is it true you can grow a plant just by planting a piece from the original plant?"

"It's possible," Drake nodded. "Why?"

"Just curious," Gosalyn replied.

The next morning, Gosalyn went over to the Muddlefoots' and knocked on the door. The minute Honker answered it, Gosalyn grabbed his arm, and dragged him toward her garage.

"Gosalyn! What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"You and I are going to work on our science project," Gosalyn said.

"But Gosalyn, why right now? The lima beans can wait until after school."

"Because we're not doing the lima bean project anymore!"

Inside the garage, Gosalyn found a pair of gardening shears and a shovel.

"These'll do," she said, grabbing the shovel and the shears.

"What do we need those for?" Honker asked, as Gosalyn handed him the shears.

"You'll see," Gosalyn said. "Come on, Honk. Let's go."

"But won't your dad be mad at you if he finds out we're skipping school? I know my parents will be mad!"

"Don't worry about it, Honker! Dad and Launchpad are going to be out all day at the tower, so they'll never know! Besides, we'll go to school once we get settled."

Reluctantly, Honker followed Gosalyn to the greenhouse. She led him around back and proceeded to dig. She stopped for a moment, gave Honker the shovel, and took the shears. Honker couldn't see what in the world she was doing, but he didn't think he wanted to.

"Let's see . . . ." she said. "There's got to be a good spot somewhere on here . . . . ah ha!"

Honker heard Gosalyn snip something, and then she climbed out of the hole, and filled it up again.

"Okay, Honk, let's go back to my place and start planting!" she shouted.

"But Gosalyn . . . . ." Honker started.

"I'll explain on the way!" Gosalyn shouted.

Once back at the Mallards' house, the kids began to work. They got some plant food and fertilizer from the Muddlefoots' garage, and Gosalyn started digging. She put her plant cutting into it, and filled it up, putting some plant food and fertilizer on the spot, and some water from the hose. Then they left for school.

A week later, Drake was walking by his kitchen window, and he saw something pretty out of the ordinary in his backyard.

"What the . . . ." he said. "GOSALYN!"

"What, Dad?" Gosalyn asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Gosalyn, what in the world _is_ that thing in the backyard?!" Drake shouted.

Gosalyn looked out the kitchen window, and saw what her father was indicating. It was a pod of some kind, green, and rather large, covered in vines.

"It's just my science project, Dad," Gosalyn said.

"You're not growing a pod person out of those lima beans, are you?" Drake asked, suspiciously eyeing the pod.

"Don't be silly!" Gosalyn shouted, and she raced out the back door to work on her project. Drake noticed she had a video camera with her. Honker came around and took the camera from her, and began filming.

"I thought it was science class," Drake said. "Not science fiction class. That can _not_ possibly be her lima beans!"

In the days that followed, not only were Gosalyn and Honker monitoring the pod, but Drake and Launchpad were as well. It appeared it was getting bigger.

"I wonder what's inside of it?" Launchpad asked, as he and Drake walked around the darn thing.

"I hate to think," Drake replied. It was at that moment the pod began to move, slightly. Gosalyn and Honker suddenly raced out of the house. Honker had the camera ready.

"Okay, this is it," Gosalyn said. "Are we rolling?"

"We're rolling," Honker said.

"Okay," Gosalyn said. "Aaaannnnnd action! Welcome to Day Twenty-Five of Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot's Science Project! And we're confident that today is the big day!"

"Gosalyn, do I even want to know what this is about?" Drake asked.

"You'll see when it sprouts," Gosalyn said. "Or hatches . . . . or whatever it's gonna do."

"Sprouts or hatches?" Launchpad repeated, a bit confused.

"This I gotta see," Drake commented.

"Roll 'em, Honk!" Gosalyn shouted.

Gosalyn, Drake, and Launchpad stepped out of the way, and Honker began taping the pod. It was moving a little. Suddenly, a small crack appeared in the pod.

"It's alive!" Launchpad shouted, nervously.

"Of _course_ it's alive, Launchpad!" Drake shouted. "It's a plant!"

"Wait'll the class sees this!" Gosalyn shouted. "This is _way_ better than that lima bean project!"

The pod rocked back and forth a little, and the crack gradually got bigger. A minute later, the pod seemed to split down the middle. Then, slowly, something came out of it. It looked like a vine, and there was a leaf (or what appeared to he a leaf) on the end of the vine. A second vine and leaf came out, and they started pushing against one side of the pod. Slowly, the two sides of the pod separated, and something started coming out slowly.

"Holy moly . . . ." Drake said, utterly speechless.

"Gee . . . ." Launchpad said. It was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Cool," Gosalyn said.

"Wow," Honker replied. "I didn't think it would work!"

Out from that pod emerged none other than Dr. Reginald Bushroot. He was covered in some kind of slimy substance, and he looked bedraggled and disoriented. He climbed out of the pod, and began wobbling around a bit, similar to a newly hatched chick taking it's first steps. Drake and Launchpad rushed over to Bushroot and caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"Gosalyn, what in the wide world of sports did you just _do_?" Drake asked.

"We planted Bushroot in the ground and grew him," Gosalyn said, shrugging. "What's it look like we did?"

"Yeah, but . . . ." Drake said. "But that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Not really, Mr. Mallard," Honker said. "Gosalyn and I figured it out. Bushroot has been mulched twice before, and he was able to regenerate himself both times."

"Yeah," Gosalyn said. "And remember what happened in Twin Beaks?"

"Oh," Drake said, but he wasn't quite sure he understood what was going on.

"So we went out to the greenhouse, took a cutting from Bushroot, and planted it in the backyard, and there you have it."

"Yeah, but . . . . but . . . ." Drake said. "But he hatched out of that thing like . . . . like a chicken or a duckling or . . . . . I mean, if he's a plant, he shouldn't have . . . . ."

"Well, he _is_ half duck, Dad!" Gosalyn shouted. "He's not all plant, and he's not all duck, either. He's half and half, remember? So instead of sprouting like a plant, he hatched. Only instead of an egg, it was a seed pod. Just go with it!"

Drake nodded. It was about all he could do. Then he realized something. He was now covered in that slimy substance Bushroot was covered in.

"Eeeeuuuuwww . . . . ." he grimaced. "Come on, everyone inside. We've got some work to do."

So, Drake, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker took Bushroot into the garage. Drake and Launchpad dragged out a large flower pot. Gosalyn and Honker put some soil into it, and Drake and Launchpad put Bushroot into the soil. Then Gosalyn poured some plant food, fertilizer, and water into the pot, and Drake found his sun lamp, and turned it on. Then, they just left him there overnight.

The next morning, Drake went out to the garage to check on Bushroot. He found the garage door open, and Bushroot standing there in front of it, stretching, and absorbing the sunlight. He had completely dried off, and he looked a little more alert than he did when he had hatched (or sprouted . . . . or whatever he did coming out of that pod).

"Hi," he said, turning around seeing Drake standing there.

"Yeah . . . . hi," Drake said. "So, uhh . . . . how are you?"

"I'm okay," Bushroot said. "I'm feeling a lot better now, Mr. Mallard. Thanks to Gosalyn and Honker, that is."

"Well, that's good. Listen, Bushy. We need to have a little talk."

"About the fact that you're really . . . . . uhhh, You-Know-Who?"

"Exactly. Now, it's obvious Gosalyn and Launchpad already know. Honker knows, too, and so does Morgana. And apparently, Megavolt, but I'm not worried about him. He can't even remember who _he_ was before he became Megavolt! I can't let this get out, especially to the neighbors, and it'll be extremely dangerous if Negaduck, or any other super villain in St. Canard finds out my secret identity."

"I think I understand, Mr. Mallard. I promise, I won't tell your secret. Cross my heart, and hope to die . . . . again."

"Right. You know something, Bushy? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Drake and Bushroot shook on it, and went back inside the house. Gosalyn had the video camera ready, and was about to head out to the garage when Drake and Bushroot walked in.

"Perfect timing!" Gosalyn shouted, holding up the camera. "Aaaannnd action! Day Twenty-Six of Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot's project sees the plant cutting was a success. As you can see, our subject, the former villainous vegetable, Bushroot, has successfully been re-grown. Say something to my class, Bushroot!"

"Like what?" Bushroot asked.

"Just say hi to Miss Wysmann's fourth grade class at St. Canard Elementary," Gosalyn replied.

"Okay," Bushroot said, shrugging. "Hi, Miss Wysmann's fourth grade class at St. Canard Elementary."

"Aaaannnnd cut!" Gosalyn shouted, lowering the camera. Then she rewound the tape, and ejected it.

"Science projects are due today," she said. "For the first time in my life, I can't _wait_ to get to school!"

"It's a miracle!" Drake shouted.

And with that, Gosalyn raced out of the house.

Three o' clock rolled around, and Gosalyn raced into the house.

"Dad! Launchpad! Bushroot! Come here!" she shouted.

"What is it, Gos?" Drake asked as he, Launchpad, and Bushroot ran into the front hall.

"Well, thanks to Bushroot, Honker and I got an A on our science project!" Gosalyn shouted. "Miss Wysmann was impressed by the fact that we managed to actually grow a mutant! And they said comic books aren't educational! I'll play you guys my tape!"

Gosalyn raced for the VCR. Launchpad and Bushroot followed, but Drake lingered behind for a bit. Then he sighed.

"Yep-yep-yep-ahhhh," he said. "Just another day in the life of Darkwing Duck."

The End

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the rushed ending. I couldn't think of a better way to end this story, and I wanted to finish it._


End file.
